


My love, My life

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of other YOI characters Burbank they never show up, Smut, Triggers, so....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri was alone: alone and sad, and he had never felt anything but loneliness before.





	My love, My life

**Author's Note:**

> New YOI fic !!!

In this perpetual state of sadness that I seem to be stuck in, I give props to all of those that tried to help me become happy.

Before I moved out of St. Petersburg and To Moscow I lived with Victor and Yuuri who were engaged and happy. I felt like an awkward fourth wheel (after their beloved dog Makkachin) and after a year and a half of crashing in their place I moved out and then moved in with Mila who happily took me under her wing. 

I couldn’t financially support myself at 17 yet so I couldn’t move out in my own place, but after a while of saving up and finding a nice place, I moved and bought a cat.

And here I am.

My apartment lays silent, the building creaking under my small feet as my 5’5” frame walks around the kitchen and living room like a skeleton hanging dumbo in a closet. That’s what I felt like. A skeleton. Dumb, pliant, dead, and... _weightless_.

That wasn’t a good thing.

When I lived with Victor and Yuuri, they forced me to go to therapy because “You’re not the same Yurio you were back in Hasetsu! We are worried and as your friends we want you to get help!”

And it was nice... but it didn’t last long because I was too stubborn to listen to some fucking stranger ramble to me about how I should “Maybe get some exercise! Or drink some more water! You know that water can make your seratonin levels go up?”

it was all bullshit.

Complete and utter bullshit that the therepaist said to waste and hour and a half of time.

It was never worth my money.

 

I sunk into my couch and brought the iced water up to my mouth, my gaze shifting between the loud tv and Potya who sat half in my lap and half on the pillow. I grinned slightly at her purrs and went on to take my fingers through her long hair, cooing softly at how cute she looked.

” _Next up: Gold medalist, Viktor Nikiforov, is speaking up about his husband!_ ” My head snapped up instantly and I flowered up at the tv in which the drama news channel had shown a video clip of Yuuri and Victor grinning lovingly at each other. It was disgusting. 

“ _Oh, Mark! They’re so cute together! I’m so proud that they’re finally living on their own after Nikiforov announced that Yuri Plisetsky, Silver Medalist, palaces his bags_.” Bile rose in my throat and I could feel and itch begin on my skin... but I kept searching. A picture of me from a competition showed up. “ _Apparently he was.... mentally ill? Is that right? Viktor said that Plisetsky needed time to himself and that is why he quit skating but we really just think he’s lazy and indenial. At least Yuuri and Victor are looking for another roommate_.”

Before I could hear another word, I shut off the tv and ran out of the living room to my dark bathroom and let my head bang against the rim on the toilet as I dry heaved, all the happiness that was left in me, into the toilet. My stomach ached and my head throbbed with an undeniable pain.

 _Lazy?! When have I ever been lazy?! How could they just say that stuff about me on live television?! I have done nothing to them_!

And with the bile came sadness, anger, and tears.


End file.
